1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an appliance support and in particular to a roller support for use with an appliance, such as a dishwasher, permitting facilitated installation and leveling thereof as in an undercounter space.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of leveling devices have been provided for different appliances. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,769, of Gustav F. Hochriem. As shown therein, a platform scale is provided with a rotatably adjustable shaft carrying cams having straight portions for engagement with an underlying floor. The rear housing of the scale is provided with rollers.
Michael H. Devery illustrates, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,971, another appliance support arrangement wherein supporting feet are provided intermediate a pair of front and rear wheels. The feet and rear wheels constitute the normal cabinet support means. However, when desired, the front wheels may be lowered so as to permit rolling movement of the cabinet on both the front and rear wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,564, of Gerhard K. Losert, shows a load-equalizing support for use with a refrigerator cabinet. The support includes movable members associated with each of a pair of widely spaced wheel assemblies. The movable members are connected by a rod so that the corresponding wheel assembly is moved downwardly with a similar force. Vertically threaded supports are provided at the front of the cabinet.
A problem arises in the prior art roller support systems in that a substantial force is required to lift the front portion of the appliance in permitting rolling movement on the rear mounted wheels. The center of gravity of the appliance is substantially forwardly of the rear mounted wheels and, thus, it causes a substantial downward force acting against the lifting action.